Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the main protagonists along with Lars Alexandersson and Kazuya Mishima of the Tekken series and is a anti-hero in Tekken 6 as well as the one of two main antagonists alongside Azazel. He is also known as the Child of Destiny. The one of the characters to have wings. Background Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama, and his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima. He has the fighting spirit and determination of his half-uncle, Lars Alexandersson and his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, and also has the hidden and personal silence of his legal uncle, Lee Chaolan. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resemblance to his cousin, Asuka Kazama, at times. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably has one unique motivation. As a result of his family's Devil Gene, Jin knows that people close to him will likely suffer or worse if he ever completely loses control. Jin is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, but with the bangs of his mother. In fact, in the early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed that the yet unnamed Jin Kazama is Kazuya in his early teen years, due to their similarities. Jin is also very muscular and toned, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. Personality Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero", excluding the lack of a tragic flaw as of Tekken 6. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are beyond his control: First and foremost, there's the fact that his grandfather and father are two of the most evil and ruthless individuals who've ever lived on the face of the earth. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a teenager. Third, he was betrayed by his grandfather, whom he trusted deeply. Fourth, the return of his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Fifth, the appearance of Azazel prompts him to corrupt the Mishima Zaibatsu further just for the chance to face the beast and sacrifice himself to destroy it. Each of these occur to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. It is known that Jin used to be "sweet and nice" (as described byXiaoyu and mentioned by other characters), before all the above mentioned events happened, however after everything he went through, he seems to have lost all his human feelings. Jin's personality ranges from calm to rude and arrogant at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. Although he is portrayed as a monster in his Devil form, in general, he is never portrayed as evil (unlikeKazuya and Heihachi), and everything that he does, he does for a good reason. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is immensely difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including Hwoarang and Ling Xiaoyu, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he maintains an indifferent demeanor towards them. Jin's disinterest in close relations perhaps results from the Devil Gene. As a result of his family's bloodline curse, Jin thinks that the people he loves will likely suffer, if he ever completely succumbs to the Devil Gene or becomes one with it like his father. In short, during Tekken 4, Jin planned to destroy his father and grandfather and then himself, dying without children to put an end to the Mishima curse once and for all. However, Jin could not go through it after defeating his two predecessors, so it's unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he saw the image of his mother Jun. In the events of Tekken 6, Jin uses his new position as the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu to throw the world into chaos in hopes of a cure. Although his intentions are entirely benevolent, since he seeks to use this to awaken and then destroy a much greater threat, Azazel. Believing that defeating this monster could help get rid of his curse, Jin might have destroyed countless people's property, ruined many lives and won lots of enemies through his actions. This may mean that Jin (no matter how painful it is for him) is willing to go out of his morals if that is what it takes to save the world. This again shows that no matter how indifferent and arrogant Jin seems to be, he is still a good man. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Jin is depicted as being rebellious and hostile towards most people. He prefers to be alone and does not want others to interfere in his fights (as shown in the dialogues and quotes). He also seems rude (in the dialogues) and keeps telling Xiaoyu to stop following him. In their ending, however, Jin seems to care about his friend Xiaoyu, when he gets affected by the Pandora and tells her to stay away, not willing to hurt her. In Namco X Capcom, Jin still in touch with a fellow cursed martial artist which is Ryu from Street Fighter who also seeks to remove the Satsui no Hado within him. Unlike Street Fighter x Tekken, Jin doesn't seem to be so arrogant and rude in Project X Zone and it's sequel. He seems more calm and kind hearted, (even to Xiaoyu); he avoids killing Heihachi when he had several opportunities. Jin is shown to be very reluctant to the other characters from different games when he was joining to fight off monsters or demons as well as aiding Ryu and Akira from Virtua Fighter to fight off Seth who targets both he and Ryu in order to use his BLECE machine. But towards the fight against the main antagonist and final boss, Meden Traore, his wife, Due Flabellum, and the Belanos Brothers. Jin is shown to be serious and very determined person and he can assists the other characters including his grandfather Heihachi and Xiaoyu whenever he can especially towards both protagonists Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Kouryuji to put an end of their misery. This was carry on when having an uneasy alliance with his father, Kazuya to save the world with the other Namco Bandai, Capcom, Sega and Nintendo heroes from Ouma's plot. History ''Tekken 3'' Born under Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin was raised in a secluded area with only his mother, thereby developing such a great fondness towards her. He also learned the Kazama Style Martial Arts from her. At his 15th birthday, however, the ancient Fighting God Ogre arrived, and attacked Jun. Jin was swiftly defeated while attempting to protect his mother, and when he woke up, Jun was nowhere to be seen along with Ogre. Thinking that his mother was murdered, Jin swore revenge. As Jun told him, if anything happened to her, he should seek aid to his grandfather Heihachi Mishima so he did. Heihachi took him in and trained him the Mishima Style Karate and had him enrolled in the Mishima high school where he would be acquainted with Ling Xiaoyu. Later, in order to lure Ogre, Heihachi opened the 3rd Tekken tournament, which Jin participated. The one who advanced to the final and defeated Ogre, however, was instead Paul Phoenix. However, when Paul left, feeling victorious, Ogre revealed its true, beastly form, True Ogre, in which Jin stepped in and defeated it, avenging his mother. However, in that very moment of victory, he was suddenly shot and betrayed by none other than Heihachi, who saw him already outliving his usefulness to lure Ogre in. In that moment, Jin's Devil Gene awakened, angered by the betrayal and proceeded to swipe down Heihachi and his Tekken Force before retreating. ''Tekken 4'' After regaining his senses, Jin started to loathe his Mishima bloodline. Discarding what he learned from Heihachi, he trained in the arts of Traditional Karate, mixing it with the Kazama style Martial Arts, while hiding in Brisbane, Australia. In the same time, he sent a message to his closest friend Xiaoyu to be aware of the Zaibatsu. Two years after the tournament, Jin learned that his father, Kazuya, has returned from the dead and the fourth Tekken tournament is underway. Sensing a chance to destroy his father and grandfather, Jin participated. But before he could fight against Kazuya in the semi-finals, he was ambushed by the Tekken Force and captured, locked inside Honmaru. After awhile fighting the demons inside him along with the urges from his father to give in to his Devil powers, Jin woke up, broke from the chains tying him and proceeded to defeat both Kazuya and Heihachi. He was ready to finally kill them both, but the spirit of Jun appeared before the blow was dealt. In honor of his mother, Jin spared the two and flew away. ''Tekken 5'' Jin flew away, but he was unconscious in the same time. When he did awake, he noticed that his surroundings was completely ruined. When he returned home to Yakushima, he was haunted with nightmares about his Devil Gene. Unsure with how long he could hold out, Jin decided to embark on a journey to vanquish the evil within him. Later, the 5th Tekken tournament is announced. Jin participated and eventually found out that it was sponsored by his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin defeated him and his Devil form, and inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu as a reward. ''Tekken 6'' Upon taking over the Zaibatsu, Jin's personality changed. Like his father and grandfather, he became a ruthless leader and plunged the world into a warzone, declaring war on all nations that opposed him. Noticing that everyone now wanted a piece of him for his atrocities, Jin opened the 6th Tekken tournament. At the end of the Scenario Campaign, After being defeated by his uncle Lars Alexandersson, Jin's true nature was revealed. The reason why he plunged the world into utter chaos was to gather enough negative energy to bring forth the creature known as Azazel, the one who generated the Devil Gene in the first place. Jin's theory is that if he killed Azazel, the Devil Gene would be no more, he would free both him and the world from the accursed gene. He ends up pushing both himself and Azazel into oblivion, possibly killing themselves. However, when Raven investigated the place where this took place in the near future, he found Jin's body, still with his Devil's mark, indicating that he may have survived the ordeal. Other Appearances ''Tekken'' (2010 film) He was played by Jon Foo. ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' Jin appears in the Tekken: Blood Vengeance movie as one of the main characters. He's still the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Like G Corporation (the Zaibatsu's rival company led by Kazuya Mishima), Jin is seeking out Shin Kamiya and his involvement with the Mutare Experiment (the M-Cell). So he sends Nina Williams, his bodyguard, to Russia to activate an android named Alisa Bosconovitch and use her as a spy to gather information about Shin, who's now a student at an international school in Kyoto, Japan. Later, Ling Xiaoyu and Alisa are able to find Shin at Kyoto Castle, where he reveals that the cause of his immortality is because of the Mutare Experiment. Jin then arrives at the castle, where he reunites with Shin, whom he was good friends with back at the Mishima Polytechnical School, after not having seen each other in a very long time. After a brief conversation with his old friend, Kazuya arrives. Then, a surprisingly alive Heihachi Mishima, who survived an explosion sent by G-Corperation's Jacks sent to kill him and Kazuya, reveals himself and tells everyone that the experiments were engineered by him. After Shin confronts Heihachi, Jin then realizes that Shin was the sole survivor of the Mutare Experiment. Shin then uses the cell's power to try and kill Heihachi, but Heihachi attempts to kill Shin by putting him in a deadly shoulder lock, spilling most of the teenager's blood and the M-Cell's power. Xiaoyu, Alisa, and a furious Jin, demands Heihachi to stop, but Heihachi heartlessly kills Shin, ridding him of the Mutare Experiment's power. After Shin dies in the arms of Xiaoyu and Alisa, Jin, angered at the process of his friend (out of all of them) dying, decides to battle Heihachi (and his father, Kazuya) and end the Mishima Bloodline once and for all. Xiaoyu attempts to stop the fighting, but it's no use. Jin, Kazuya and Heihachi engage in an epic three-way brawl, all the way down to the bottom of Kyoto Castle. After Heihachi defeats Kazuya, Jin defeats and seemingly kills his grandfather by punching him through a brick wall and sending him falling to his apparent death, avenging Shin. Afterwards, Kazuya regains conscious and confronts Jin. He then transforms to his Devil form and physically strikes Jin (possibly with telekinesis), sending him through the wall and taking the battle outside. Jin attempts to defeat him without the usage of his Devil powers, but Jin was no match for his demonic father and Devil Kazuya cruelly urges him to transform into Devil Jin. Alisa then attempts to defeat Devil Kazuya instead, but is shut down by Jin. Annoyed that Jin has been using a "doll" to do his work, Devil Kazuya crushes Alisa in half with one single stomp, throwing Xiaoyu into despair. Afterwards, Jin finally transforms into Devil Jin, in order to put an end to the Mishima Bloodline; though his form is completely unstable and out of control. Devil Kazuya then easily defeats his son. However, as he believes he's victorious, Jin finally takes control of his new form, surprising Devil Kazuya and revealing that he never needed the M-Cell. His Devil powers now utilized, Jin successfully defeats his father, sending him plummetting into a nearby waterfall and declaring that the Devil's power is now his. Afterwards, Jin finds Xiaoyu weeping uncontrollably next to Alisa's destroyed body. After the two friends have a brief conversation about their friendship, Heihachi is revealed to still be alive. Underneath the ruins of the castle, he destroys the coffin harbouring the spirits of the Mokujin, which was the material that the castle was made of. This causes Heihachi to then transform into a giant monster, in order for him to annihilate his grandson. Though the Mokujin try to stop him, he ignores them and attempts to use their power to kill Jin. However, Alisa reactivates herself (due to Xiaoyu's tears and despair) and sacrifices herself to strike Heihachi's weak point. Because of this, Jin finally defeats his grandfather and sends the monster tumbling to the ground. Heihachi's fate (along with Kazuya's) is unknown. With the battle finally over, Jin puts Alisa back online, making Xiaoyu happy. He then tells Xiaoyu that in time, she will come to defeat him and he'll be waiting. Jin then flies back to the Mishima Zaibatsu. ''Project X Zone'' Jin makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Ling Xiaoyu. Jin also makes an appearance in Project X Zone 2. Jin returns as a playable character with his father, Kazuya replacing Xiaoyu as his partner. Crosspedia Entry The young head of the massive Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin possesses the "Devil Gene," giving him the potential for the superhuman combat powers of a devil. He is aware that the power of the Devil Gene growing stronger within him every day. Knowing that eventually he is fated to lose control and go on a terrible rampage, he creates a plan intended to cut him free from his cursed bloodline. He has a deep hatred of his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi, who both continue to hound him for their own selfish reasons. Although he learned Mishima Style Fighting Karate from Heihachi, he has since broken with the Mishima Style. He now fights using traditional karate (based on Kyokushin). Gallery Tekken_3_Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 3 445px-JinT4CG.JPG|Jin Kazama in Tekken 4 jin-t5.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 5 T6BR_Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken 6 jin-kazama-tekken7-render.jpg|Tekken 7 Tekken_tag_tournament_2_new_jin_kazama_by_devilninawilliams-d56obq7.png|Jin Kazama in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ttt2_jin_kazama_by_sylvia_san-d4ihh4p.jpg|Jin in Tekken Blood Vengeance tekken!43534 (4).jpg|Project X Zone Appearance 15_sfxtartwork03.jpg|Jin Kazama in Tekken X Streetfighter deviljin-tekken7-render.jpg|Tekken 7 Devil Jin Devil_jin_TTT2prologue2.jpg|Devil Jin Blood Vengence ajej.jpg|Berserker Devil Jin kazuya_mishima_jin_kazama_by_xkalipso-d5k13no.jpg|Jin and Kazuya dysfunctional_family__v2__by_legendarydragon90-d5ud32y.png|Jin and his family vlcsnap-2010-08-18-20h03m51s195.jpg|Jin Kazanma in Tekken 2010 Movie 1686941-jin.jpg Jin Kazama Tekken 7.png 399px-Jin_Kazama_-_Artwork_Image_-_CLAMP_Costume_-_T6_BR.jpg Videos Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Loner Heroes Category:Successful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Serious Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Determinators Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:False Antagonist Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Revolutionary Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Successors Category:Rescuers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Wealthy Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Empowered Category:Passively Empathetic Category:The Hero Category:Military Category:Good Hearted Bastards